milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah
Savannah is an agent of the Bureau of Time Travel who is rated 'Time Traveler First Class' and the partner of Brick. She is voiced by Ming-Na Wen. Personality As a first-class agent, Savannah is very good at her job and works perfectly alongside her partner to complete their missions. She seems to enjoy spending her time working whenever it involves saving the world. She's an arrogant person who tends to look down on others and has little time for anything that isn't related to her mission. Savannah wasn't afraid to chase down Zack and Melissa after they grabbed Milo's backpack, which was the only evidence that could lead her to the time limo. Afterward, she didn't hesitate to use a net-shooting weapon to trap the middle schoolers, claiming she "interrogates better when the other person is tied up". Like her partner, she gets annoyed when things don't go right for them, although she tends to be more reserved about expressing her irritation. She tends to react sarcastically when Brick is rude to her, and she has no tolerance for Cavendish and Dakota's antics and tends to treat them badly alongside her partner. She responds negatively when someone refers to her as 'ma'am', even going as far as to immediately check her age appearance on a 'Guess My Age' app. Physical Appearance Savannah is tall and slender, with tan skin and long, flowing brown hair that hangs across her face, covering one eye. Her face is very defined, with high, prominent cheekbones, a pronounced jawline, and a pointed chin. She has very dark eyes and thick eyelashes, often sporting a confident, unimpressed expression. She wears a very light colored, classy dress that is long enough to trail behind her on the ground. Her dress has a split high up her leg, revealing a pair of either blue high-heels or white, high-heeled, knee-high boots. Her jewelry is all very prominent, with huge gold hoop earrings and matching bracelets that feature red and blue markings on each side. History In "Time Out", She and Brick were undercover at a party when Cavendish and Dakota arrived and asked to borrow their temporal communicator. She and Brick quickly moved into action when they saw suspicious movement among the guards. They take out the guards and took a vial from a safe. She, Brick, Dakota, and Cavendish took their time machine to 1983, where Cavendish inadvertently mutated rats with the serum in the vial. She and Brick go back to fix the problem and prevent Cavendish and Dakota from getting into their limousine in the first place. In "Missing Milo", She and Brick attempted to obtain the cure for the common cold at a party but were foiled by Dakota and Cavendish who requested their time machine. They refused until Milo Murphy arrived and they fell off a cliff and into the sea. Later they chased Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase to get information on Milo. They chased the children into the sewers and Subterranus, where they are trapped in a pit filled with rats and a wolf. They find the other time travelers at Jefferson County Middle School and ask for their time machine back, only to find it torn in half. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", she and Brick save Texas and see Cavendish and Dakota destroying pistachio plants and reported them to Mr. Block. He demotes them but gave her and Brick pistachio duty. They were frustrated and were soon chased by a bear. In "The Race", she and Brick sold pistachios and hope to finish in a few hours and get back to saving the world. They are foiled by Cavendish and Dakota. In "Fungus Among Us", she and Brick were captured by Pistachions and their time machine was destroyed. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", she and Brick escape some pursuers and realize Dakota switched out their parachutes. They land in the snow in Halloween costumes. Her costume (which seems to reference The Grievance from Phineas and Ferb) scares Brick. In "A Christmas Peril", she and Brick attended the Bureau of Time Travel's Christmas party. The two of them disintegrated a drone with mistletoe on it when it hovered above them. In "Spy Little Sister!", she succeeds in taking a briefcase for a mission before escaping into her limo, ending up in the time stream with Melissa Chase. Before she could erase the student's memory of the incident, she receives a mission from Mr. Block, who inadvertently convinces her to keep Melissa as a mentee. The two of them go on to save the city together. Relationships Brick The two of them work as partners for the Bureau of Time Travel. They work extremely well together, giving them a very high success rate as agents. Savannah tends to hold him in high regards and trusts him to have her back during missions. In spite of this, their relationship became more strained after they got Cavendish and Dakota demoted, inadvertently causing themselves to be put on 'pistachio duty'. She manages to completely forget about Brick when he doesn't enter the limo on time, leaving him behind until the end of the mission, when she suddenly remembers that he's not around. Mr. Block In spite of being one of Mr. Block's top agents, he seems to respect Savannah as little as he does anyone else. While Savannah has all the right to be frustrated at her boss, she seems to take his actions in stride and follows his orders without question. Finding out he was going to give her an improved review thinking she'd joined the 'Spy Little Sister' mentoring program, Savannah changes her mind on the matter and decides to keep her mentee. Melissa Chase Initially, Savannah had met Melissa after chasing her into the sewers for Milo's backpack, having been determined to capture and interrogate her and Zack after her limo was stolen. Upon meeting Melissa again in the limo during a separate mission, Savannah refused to admit they'd met before, claiming it was classified. She rejects Melissa's request to be her mentee, and even prepared to wipe her memory of the event. After a series of events causes Savannah to accept Melissa as her mentee, she becomes progressively more impressed with the student's skills and resources and eventually ends up saving the city with her. When Melissa asks how well she'd done, Savannah responds that it was good enough for her. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota Savannah, alongside Brick, can't stand Cavendish and Dakota and tends to treat them badly, often criticizing them for their failures and getting irritated by their mere presence. When she caught them destroying pistachio plants, she quickly reported them to Mr. Block while her partner yelled at the duo, effectively getting them demoted, much to Brick and Savannah's delight. Between Cavendish and Dakota destroying their missions, and Dakota stealing their stuff, She seems to be getting more and more frustrated with the effects of their actions. Heinz Doofenshmirtz While on a mission, Savannah tracks a problem down to Doofenshmirtz being the source. Upon finding out where he lives, she breaks down the door and unfortunately finds him clipping his toenails, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Seeing this causes Savannah to cry out and run away, claiming she'll 'never unsee that' as she jumps ahead fifteen minutes in time. Fifteen minutes later, she throws him to the floor and interrogates him for the mission, getting the information she needs. Zack Underwood She doesn't know him at all beyond trying to chase him down for Milo's backpack when looking for clues in order to get their time limo back. She pursued him all the way to Subterranus before he escaped thanks to Scott. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season 1 *"Time Out" *"Missing Milo" *"Perchance to Sleepwalk" *"The Race" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" *"A Christmas Peril" Season 2 * "Spy Little Sister!" * "Adventure Buddies" Trivia * Like Brick, she is a parody of her voice actress' Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. counterpart, Melinda May. * When scanning her own face in a 'Guess my Age' app, the app guesses her age to be 39 years old. Which she responds too with a disappointing sigh. This suggest she is younger than 39 years old. *She looks similar to Jessica Rabbit. Category:Females Category:S Category:Adults Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans